


Two Worlds

by RedAlgaeBloom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inucest, M/M, Unwanted Advances, tarzan au, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/pseuds/RedAlgaeBloom
Summary: Sesshomaru was expecting to find many interesting things when he was finally allowed to travel to the earths surface, he just wasn't expecting to find a creature that looked so much like himself.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 94





	1. Part I - The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a Trazan AU and quickly evolved into something a little more given that, well, I wanted to keep the 'supernatural' elements of Inuyasha in the story. The result? Well...this. 
> 
> For those of you who have been wanting a story from me that actually involves romance and attraction then this is the story for you! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually are interested in each other in this one! yay!!
> 
> The rating may increase. I have not decided how detailed I want to get on certain...scenes.

Two Worlds

###  Part 1: The Jungle

“Sesshomaru,” his mother sighed in exasperation as he was brought to her, once again, with his body burning and twitching with pain. She sat up from where she had been lounging across the expanse of her throne to give him an unimpressed look. “This is the twenty-second time this decade. You cannot keep doing this.” She insisted and Sesshomaru had to bite his inner cheek to keep from lashing out, not that he was strong enough to do so right then. “How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing of interest down there. Nothing but the weakest of the world scrounging around for scraps.”

He ground his teeth in anger, unable to properly move or reply until she took the spell that bound him off, something they both knew she wouldn’t be doing any time soon. Still, he could manage an angry glare in her direction as he was dragged back off to his room, his punishment for once more trying to escape.  _ If there is nothing of interest  _ He thought, his numb feet dragging behind him,  _ then why do you insist on never letting me see it? _

\-----------

Sesshomaru had spent his entire life locked away within the confines of the Western Palace. His place was set, his position secure, and his needs cared for. He was, technically, given everything he could possibly want; everything but freedom. 

For as long as he could remember he had not been permitted to leave the floating fortress that was their family castle. It was not only him though, no one but a select few highly-trained soldiers were ever allowed to leave. Sesshomaru had a vague recollection that this had not always been the case, that some hundreds of years ago their kind were allowed to roam the surface of the earth just as they roamed the skys, but the memories were muddled and faded; lost in his childhood. He knew though that his late father’s death had been the turning point. The moment when his mother, the Lady of the West, had ordered the surface world locked away and abandoned. Though they still ruled the land below, it was left to turn wild and desolate - home instead to the unaligned demons that flooded out as soon as their stronger counterparts had left. It had been his mother's command, just as it had been her command that Sesshomaru be locked away, given no choice to his fate, his purpose, or his life. 

The only thing he had ever truly been given control over was the sword at his hip that his late father had left him upon his death. His mother, overbearing and protective as she was for her only child and heir, had been reluctant to even let him have that, but with proof that it could not kill or cut she relented. He grasped it now, in desperation for some kind of comfort from in the face of his continued imprisonment. 

\-----------

“What more do I have to do to prove myself to you mother!” He yelled at her in desperation as she simply looked on in boredom. “I have defeated all of my trainers! I have bested every one of your soldiers! I have become the strongest Inuyoukai in our palace and  _ still _ you will not let me go to the earth!” 

“You have proven yourself here yes,” She conceded, sitting forward upon her throne “but you are not prepared for the challenges that the surface has for you!” She hissed back, her eyes narrowed as she bared her fangs, “You do not know what there is upon the surface my heir. The things you will encounter. You need more than physical might to overcome all that there is down there!”

“And yet you do not let me travel there to learn!” He yelled right back, only just holding back from stomping his foot like a child, though he knew she still saw him as such, “How am I to overcome these challenges when you will not even give me the chance to face them!? When you lock me here with your tricks and spells and give me no choice to remain!? I am your  _ heir,  _ as you have so kindly pointed out! I need to  _ learn _ ! I need to know what is upon the earth we rule! How can I learn to rule when you continue to hold me back?!”

He could see her jaw working then as she ground her teeth, her eyes flashing red in anger. This was not a new argument, but it was one that he would not let die and that, more than anything, pissed her off. “That may be so,” She gowned out, getting to her feet, “but I will not lose you to what lays down there! I will not lose you like I lost your father!”

“Well then it's a good thing that I am not  _ him!”  _ He bit right back, opening his mouth to go further only for her to stomp  _ her _ foot, a loud ‘crack’ filling the air as the stones beneath her feet shattered.

“That is enough!” she yelled, voice booming as the wind picked up around them, her hair blowing in cyclones as she began to transform, her jaw elongating into a muzzle as she took another step towards him “I have no more to say to you.” She growled, her shape pulsing and shifting as Sesshomaru tried to stand his ground in the face of his mother's power “Leave now before I remind you that you still have yet to best  _ me.”  _

He snarled at her but a few moments later relented and stormed off back to his chambers. 

\-------------

“Sesshomaru?” his mother's voice filtered in through the door to his rooms making him feel even more like a sulking child. How often had he thrown a fit because of the restrictions she had put upon him only to have her show up later to try and ‘comfort’ him. To try and justify her choices? To justify forcing him to stay here day after day for nearly five hundred years? 

Well he wanted nothing to do with it. Not any more. He felt numb to her apologies by now, knowing that they were worthless. That they meant nothing. That nothing was ever going to change.

“What do you want Mother.” he finally replied, his voice blank and empty. He was tired of this. Of her. 

“I’ve...thought it over,” She started as she always did as she slid the door open. He did not turn to acknowledge her, instead keeping his focus on the tea he had been using to try and calm down. “and you are right.” She finished which...he had not been expecting. He hesitantly turned his gaze to her, eyes narrowing as he tried to find the trick in her words. The ‘but’ that was surely about to come. 

“It is unfair for me to continue to keep you locked away here.” She said instead, “You were right. You are my heir and will one day rule over these lands. You have proven yourself among the soldiers and guards and there is nothing else that you can learn up here. There is nothing left to teach you.”

Even after she had finished he waited, waited for the other shoe to drop, for her to continue but she simply stood there, looking at him. He, very carefully, placed down his tea cup, not allowing himself to  _ hope _ . He would never allow that for himself again, not with this. “...what are you saying mother?”

“I’m saying,” She said slowly, as if he was inept and not simply familiar with her tricks, “that I’m going to let you go.”

His hands tightened into fists, his claws cutting into his palm as he glared up at her, trying to get a read on this. There  _ had _ to be something more. “On what  _ condition?”  _ he pushed, because there  _ had  _ to be a condition. 

The sharp smile that spread over her face was expected but no-less unwelcome. “ _ On the condition _ that Meiyozora escorts you.”

Sesshomaru only just held back a cringe at the mention of the Lieutenant General. Meiyozora was a high ranking Inu within his mother's army, one that was expected to do great things. He had even been compared to his late father in strength and military prowess and he  _ knew _ his mother had been thinking of arranging their future marriage. 

The only problem was that Sesshomaru  _ hated  _ the other Inu. The bastard may be powerful but he was also controlling in every aspect of his life, even his fighting style reflected his need to always be in control over everyone and everything, to be the one calling the shots, and Sesshomaru had had enough of controlling idiots in his life. He did not care how powerful of an Inuyoukai he was, Sesshomaru would not allow himself to be controlled by anyone else ever again.

And yet the one person that  _ could  _ control him was smirking down at him with a knowing look. She was likely hoping that he would turn down the offer, knowing just how much he hated the Lieutenant General. And even if he  _ didn’t  _ she was probably hoping that this excursion would  _ open him up  _ to the others advances and give them time to  _ bond.  _ Disgusting. 

Still, he supposed being forced to  _ bond _ with Meiyozora was a relatively small price to pay for even this small amount of freedom. 

“Very well,” he agreed, seeing her smile spread, “on the condition that I am allowed to also bring Jaken along.” he pressed on quickly, gleefully watching as the smile, very suddenly, fell from her face.

“What? The toad?” She asked in indignation, having never liked Jaken and being very vocal about the fact, “Why in all of the heavens would you want to take that creature with you?”

“That creature,” Sesshomaur narrowed his eyes, “Is one of my most trusted retainers,” not to mention a good outlet for his anger, “I would trust no one else to come with me on this trip.”

His mother narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, obviously trying to figure out what he was up to and if she could get away with telling him ‘no’. In truth he knew she could and she likely did too, he would not give up this chance to go to the surface just because his mother insisted he go with only Meiyozora as company, but he was willing to try. At least with Jaken there he would have one person in his company that was loyal to  _ him _ before his mother and who  _ he _ could control. It would be an advantage that he knew he would need against Meiyozora’s advances. 

Finally his mother sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine then, you can take the toad. You will be departing tomorrow morning at sunrise. Don’t be late.” 

\------------

It was only his training that allowed him to keep his face perfectly blank as he met his mother the next morning for the removal of the wards that had, for so long, locked him in place. He had once dared to imagine being free from them but that dream had quickly faded when attempt after attempt to get them removed had proved fruitless. Now he shuddered as he felt them fall from his skin, a sense of freedom flowing through him and filling him with ellation until his mother had to crush even that. 

“The removal only lasts for a month.” she told him pointedly, obviously able to read his motions through his carefully constructed mask. “at which point they will re-activate. And I think we are  _ both _ aware of what will happen if you are outside of the barrier when they reactivate.” She smiled far too sweetly, likely enjoying the fact that she was crushing this one moment of joy he had hoped to savor, “so lets make sure that  _ doesn’t  _ happen.” 

“Of course  _ mother.  _ Now where is the rest of my party.” He bit out, only just holding back a snarl and he turned his attention to the empty courtyard in hopes of a distraction from his mother's mocking. That was until he spotted Meiyozora approaching from a distance, leading Sesshomaru’s personal dragon behind him, and was reminded of the fact that his temporary freedom was coming at the cost of spending time with  _ him _ . 

Meiyozora was a tall and well-built Inu, his long black hair fashioned in a high bun upon his head. His golden armor glinting in the sunlight, accented by deep indigo fabrics. His black tail was carefully wrapped around his waist and Sesshomaru knew from their previous interaction that it was then bundled at his lower back to keep it from dragging. He approached looking the perfect soldier, regal as ever with a soft smile upon his face. Sesshomaru’s schooled his own face into perfect blankness as he approached to make sure to meet the other’s smile with his own cold indifference. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor to be your escort for this journey.” He bowed and Sesshomaru couldn’t help but feel it was done mockingly as the Lieutenant General turned to his mother. “I promise to bring him back in perfect condition.” he assured her and his mother’s smile was far  _ too  _ happy for Sesshomaru’s taste. 

“See that you do.” she said before her smile fell and she looked beyond Meiyozora. “Oh. It seems your little  _ pet _ has arrived.” she huffed and Sesshomaru felt some tension leave his shoulders. Good, whatever his mother had tried - because he knew she had tried  _ something - _ to do to keep Jaken away had failed. And by the looks of it, whatever it had been had been brutal. The little Kappa looked exhausted and was sporting a sizable lump on his head and a bruise around his eye as he approached at a run. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” he cried, throwing himself down at Sesshomaru’s feet and bowing deeply, “I apologize for my tardiness! There is no excuse! I will take any punishment you see fit for my failing my lord!” he cried and it was almost worth it to let the little thing go on just to see the disgusted look on Meiyozora’s face. 

“That is enough Jaken.” he said, stepping around the Kappa to Ah-Un and starting securing his belongings. He did not need the dragon to get down to the surface world seeing as he was perfectly capable of flight, but it was welcome company for more than its ability to carry his supplies.

“My Lord,” Meiyozora’s voice cut in, coming from far too close to his side as the other tried to take one of the bags that he was securing to Ah-Un’s side. “Allow me.” He offered and Sesshomaru sent him a scalding glare. 

“I am perfectly capable of dealing with my own belongings.” He cut in sharply “If you must make yourself useful then you can deal with  _ Jaken’s  _ supplies.” he hissed, enjoying the way the other’s eyes lit up in indignation that Sesshomaru would dare insinuate that  _ he _ should take care of a  _ servant's  _ belongings. He could hear his mother sigh in disappointment behind them and he ignored it. Let her be disappointed, after all he had been disappointing her his whole life. 

\--------------------

The forest they landed in was dense, the trees far taller then he had ever imagined as he gazed up and up and up at them. Below them it was near pitch-black, the leaves so densely packed within the canopy that they hardly let any light through. 

The world around him was filled with sounds, noises he had never heard before. The sound of creatures digging within the soil, the rustling of leaves high up above his head, the calls of birds he had never seen before. He knew in that moment that he was failing to keep the look of wonder from his face but he didn’t care. He had been dreaming of this place for as long as he could remember. He was allowed to be in awe of it.

“There is a clearing not too far from here where we can set up our base camp.” Meiyozora said, reminding Sesshomaru of the fact that his  _ escort _ was still there and, not only that, had been allowed to see these wondrous sights numerous times. Hundreds of years ago, when he and first started to prove himself as a soldier and his mother had started to  _ pair them off,  _ he had been forced to listen to the bastard go on and on about his travels upon the surface world, mocking him in his own entrapment. He had been  _ careful  _ about it of course, making it seem like he was simply sharing in Sesshomaru’s own interests, but Sesshomaru had seen the look in the others eyes and had  _ known _ his words for what they were: a show of power over him.

He clenched his hands into fists at the memory but forced himself to breath. he would not let the others' presence ruin his time here. Instead he busied himself with taking in the world around him as the other led them through the dense forest. It was everything he had hoped for but he couldn't help but think that it was  _ darker _ than the world his father had spoken about on the few times he had come to visit. Perhaps it was just where they were within the old and ancient forest with trees that arched so high over their heads. He gazed up, looking into the dense foliage to glimpse peaks of sunlight as they passed. A flash of red caught his eye and he hesitated. Ahead of him the rest of his party kept walking, having likely missed the pause in his own near silent steps, but he didn’t call out to them and, instead, kept his eyes overhead.

Another flash of red, further along, meaning whatever it was he had seen was darting quickly through the trees above. He moved to go after it, his own feet preparing for a leap when something else caught his attention: the distant sound of wolves coming from the direction the red-flash was headed. He paused and looked back towards where his companions had gone but found the forest floor empty, all three of them having moved ahead without him. He narrowed his eyes and let a small smile come to his face before he shot off, completely silent, in the direction of the sound of wolves. 

He was fast, after all his training wasn’t for nothing, but the trees created an obstacle course he wasn’t familiar with and he found himself stumbling every so often upon the ground. He tried to keep track of the red-flash he had seen before but whatever it had been had vanished among the trees, obviously far more apt to the terrain.

As he got closer to the sound of wolves he could hear another noise: the sound of small feet running alongside the sound of paws hitting the ground. Ahead he could hear the sound of some kind of fight, the whimpering sound of wolves and yelling. He had a choice to make and fast and, as much as he was interested in the battle taking place he could tell by the noises around him that the wolves had disbanded into two separate groups and so he turned, moving away from the ongoing battle and instead towards the chase. 

It was exhilarating he found, of being able to run without limit. To move as he wanted. To go where he pleased. To be able to make a choice for himself- 

He came to a skittering halt as he nearly ran into a young creature stumbling out of the woods directly in front of him. He only had a moment to register that it was a  _ human  _ before she was suddenly moving forwards and grabbing onto the side of his leg, desperately hiding against his hakama as the pack of wolves he had been hearing appeared behind her. They seemed to hesitate, noticing that their prey was no longer alone and started to fan out, trying to encircle the two of them. Sesshomaru took the moment to assess the beasts. They were larger than normal wolves and the air about them was stronger, darker. He could tell immediately that they were demon wolves though he knew, without a doubt, that he could easily take care of all of them with one strike of his whip. He moved his hand out, fully intending to do just that, exciting for a true battle, when he felt his sword pulse at his him, causing him to hesitate at the new and unexpected sensation. The wolves took advantage of his moment of confusion, rushing to attack as he tried to recover and prepare his own-

When he found himself suddenly and rather  _ violently  _ airbound. He blinked, trying to re-assess the situation he found himself in. His arms were full of that human girl that had been clinking to his hakama earlier, only now she was clinging to his  _ armor _ and letting out a high-pitched scream as  _ another  _ voice called out to him - in a language he could not understand - and then, just as suddenly as he had been airborne he was within someone's arms as they began to leap  _ through the trees _ .

“What?” he asked, softly at first as he heard the sound of wolves giving chase, howling after them as they made their pursuit of their meal. “ _ What!?”  _

He wanted to drop the human in his arms, to claw at whoever had grabbed him and  _ demand _ an explanation for this insult, as if he had  _ needed  _ to be saved, only to not be given the time to react as, beside them, a tree exploded. He blinked, turning his attention to that as another tree beside them went, one of its beaches shattering as if hit by a powerful force. another branch went, and then the side of a tree and finally he caught a glimpse of another demon, smiling widely, and Sesshomaru knew they were the cause of it. He narrowed his eyes. They were being  _ played _ with. He started to growl, deep in his throat as he finally got ahold of the situation again just as the branch the person carrying him had been aiming for exploded right in front of them, sending them all to the ground. 

He clung to the little girl instinctually - just as whoever was carrying him seemed to do so to him - as they all hit the ground in a roll.

A laugh filled the air in front of them as Sesshomaru blinked his eyes back open, taking in the wolf demon that stood before them, looking down at them with a cocky smile. The demon started to talk, again in that language he could not understand, though the tone was familiar enough. He was being  _ mocked  _ or, well, whatever creature that had taken him for this little  _ ride _ was at least. 

He shoved his way back to his own feet, sending the little girl and his would be-rescuer stumbling to the ground as he turned his full attention to the demon before him. He growled at them, drawing their attention and watched the others cocky grin turn to confused shock, as if noticing him for the first time. 

_ “I do not know what language you speak wolf.”  _ He growled, menacingly, his eyes flashing red  _ “But I do not appreciate being threatened.”  _ By now he could hear the other wolves catching up to them, the air growing heavy once more with their presence  _ “Unless you wish me to massacre your pack I suggest you flee this area.”  _

The wolf, who had seemed taken aback for a moment, as if having not expected to be spoken to, suddenly became agitated at the threat.  _ “Do you know who you are talking to!?”  _ He demanded,  _ “I am the prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe! You dare to threaten me?”  _ He asked and Sesshomaru didn’t bother to answer, simply bared his fangs at the other. 

_ “Suite yourself!”  _ The other growled right back, baring his own fangs,  _ “Boys! Attack!” _

Where before there had been at least two dozen wolves there were suddenly two dozen dead ones. Sesshomaru looked at the shocked wolf demon as he saw the few remaining living wolves back up a few steps, away from the demon that had killed so many of them in seconds. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist again, his whip shining bright green from his finger-tips in a treat.  _ “I suggest you run.”  _ he told the other,  _ “unless you want to lose the rest of your kingdom, ‘Prince’”  _ he mocked before smirking as he watched the wolf and what was left of his pack turn and flee. 

With a third flick of his wrist his whip vanished once more and he turned to look at the two beings that had dragged him into this, only to freeze as his eyes locked onto two golden ones, nearly identical to his own. 

_“What-”_ he started, trying to process what he was seeing when his attention was pulled away by the sensation of a small body running into his legs. He looked down at the small human girl clinging to them, her grip tight around him as her mouth made a series of noises he, once again, did not understand. GIven the tears and the hug he could only assume that, whatever she was saying, was some kind of form of gratitude. 

Again the other voice cut in and he looked up to see the other...the  _ thing _ standing up, giving him a confused and curious look as he started to circle him, looking him up and down. The curiosity was mutual though, as the creature, the  _ thing  _ looked so similar yet so different to himself.

The creature spoke and Sessomaru shook his head, not understanding a word of it. He opened his own mouth to reply, to try and figure out some way they could talk because this, whatever this was, was something he wanted to  _ know,  _ when a loud voice calling out his name drew his attention away. He felt the human girls grip vanish from around his legs just as Jaken stumbled into the clearing.  _ “My lord! There you are! We were so worried when-” _

_ “What happened here?!”  _ Meiyozora's voice cut in instead, harsh and angry and drawing Sesshomaru’s attention to him instead as he immediately felt his own anger start to rise once more. He glanced around, noting that the creature from before and the human had, very suddenly, vanished and all that was left were the wolf carcasses.

“They attempted to attack me.” He said simply, brushing his hair behind his shoulder, “I simply showed them that such a decision was unwise.” 

Meiyozora eyes narrowed at him, angry since they both knew his words were a lie. Knew that there had been others here for the scents in the air, a human and that...that  _ thing  _ but he would say no more. Let Meiyozora be angry, he had no true power over Sesshomaru, not yet and not ever if he had his own way. Their eyes caught, angry sparks flying between them but Sesshomaru did not back down. Let this be a reminder to his  _ escort _ that he could not force Sesshomaru to do anything he did not want.

Meiyozora eventually pulled his gaze away, still seething, and marched off, saying something about checking for stragglers. Sesshomaru let him go as he instead turned to Ah-Un, petting gently at one of their heads. Let Meiyozora go and blow off some steam, he himself had a lot more pressing things to think about: Specifically the odd creature that looked so much like him that had dragged him, unexpectedly, through the trees. 


	2. The Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru takes a bath

### Part II: The Stream 

“Kaede I’ve got another one!” Inuyasha called out as he entered through the barrier, the whole thing shimmering behind him before it settled, once again hiding the village from view from the outside world. The little girl in Inuyasha's arms looked around in surprise at finding herself, very suddenly, in a village instead of in the middle of a dense and deadly forest. Around them villagers looked up from their work taking in the sight of him and the girl, before going back to their tasks seemingly familiar with the sight before them. One woman who looked up from where she was conversing with an expecting mother and said a quick farewell before turning to meet him. 

“Inuyasha, while I wish I could say it was good to see you, your presence in the village only ever comes with sad news.” she said, taking in the young girl. “Was she alone?” she asked carefully as Inuyasha put the young girl down. To Kaede’s surprise Inuyasha seemed to hesitate at the questions before shaking his head. “No but uh...I don’t think the person with her was... _hers.”_ he told her after a moment, not sure how exactly to explain the creature, the _demon? The god?_ That had been with the girl. 

Kaede nodded slowly before bending down to look at the young girl who was clinging to Inuyahas pants. “Hello,” she said softly, “my name is Kaede. Are you all alone?”

The little girl seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding slowly, “I-I’m Rin.” she said in a voice that was barely there, “Rin has no one else. Rin is-is alone.”

Kaede nodded and stood back up. “Well, let's get you some warm food alright? And some tea, how does that sound?” she offered, holding out her hand which the young girl slowly took. “You are, of course, invited too Inuyasha.” she said pointedly, knowing how reluctant the Hanyou was to accept any form of kindness. Just as always the half-demon looked conflicted before slowly shaking his head.

“Sorry Kaede, maybe another time.” he said, already backing off. “I’ve got some stuff I’ve got to do. See you around.” he said before vanishing back outside the barrier. 

Kaede sighed and looked down at the frightened child clinging to her arm. “Don’t worry dear, you’re safe now. I promise.”

\------------

Inuyasha returned to the spot he had last seen the odd demon-maybe-god that had decimated the eastern wolves. The demon-god was gone, as he had expected, but the wolf corpses were still there which was surprising and unexpected. If the other had been a demon why had they not consumed the wolves? And even if they weren’t a demon then why hadn’t someone else come along and taken the prize? Usually they would have been devoured right away by others seeking to increase their power by consuming them.

He carefully jumped down from the trees and immediately covered his nose as the odor of the decaying wolves hit him. There was something _wrong_ with them, in more ways than one. It was screaming at his senses to leave the bodies alone. Perhaps that was why they hadn’t been eaten yet? He certainly didn’t want to touch them. They smelt like even touching them would cause him to kill over.

He took back to the trees and moved a ways away before he turned his nose back to the trail of the demon-god, noticing the addition of two other scents which he knew had to be the other beings that had been approaching earlier. He was familiar enough with the scent of Kappa to recognize that one, but the second one...he had smelled it before, in passing, but he had never seen or interacted with the creature who possessed it, after all the forests were easy enough to find danger in, he wasn’t about to go and purposefully seek it out.

At least, not until now. As he made his way through the canopy following the others trail he thought back to the creature he had been carrying in his arms. He had picked him up without really thinking, assuming that they were as human as the young girl clinging to them, they had _looked_ human enough at least. Had _seemed_ human enough, and it wasn’t until he had put them down that he had realized how very _very_ wrong he had been. 

“They looked like me.” Inuyasha mumbled to himself, “ _Why_ did they look like me? Who were they? _What_ were they?” but no answer came and he knew that if he wanted answers the first place to start was to find them again. They couldn’t have gotten far. He could track them, find them, and then…

Well. He would just have to figure things out from there. 

\-------------

Sesshomaru’s mind was still on the creature he had met in the forest and his eyes were keenly watching the edge of their camp as if the creature would appear at any moment. Whoever they had been, _whatever_ they had been, they were something Sesshomaru had never seen or heard of before. Sesshomaru could still smell them on his clothing, and was sure that Meiyozora could too by the way the other was shooting him glances all of which Sesshomaru ignored. The creature smelled like _Inu_ but not like a proper _Inu._ they smelled like something was off about them, something...human. He tried to subtly sniff the air around him again, trying to understand the undertones of what was there. He hadn’t interacted with any humans before that day, but he had the little girls scent on him too. It wasn’t perfect but it was the best comparison he could do. There _was_ something human about the creature's scent. There had to be. Unless the creature went around so regularly saving humans that they just accumulated the scent upon themselves. 

“Meiyozora,” Sesshomaru finally called out, eyes still upon the edge of the forest, even as he heard the other Inuyoukai pause in their work of setting up the camp. “Tell me about the creatures of this forest. I had thought the wolf tribes were meant to hold the mountain territories. Why are they here?”

He could hear Meiyozora shuffling and still he did not turn his attention fully to the other, finding no reason to show him favor in such a way. 

“The forests mostly belong to the insect youkai now.” Meiyozora finally conceded, his voice sounding calm once more. It seemed whatever had sparked the other Inu’s anger earlier had dissipated. “Though there are a number of fox, badger, and snake tribes here also. The wolves...there are rumors of a human village hidden within this forest. A lot of demons come here in search of it. Mostly those trying to get their hands on some easy power. I have been all through these woods though, and if there _was_ a human settlement here I would have found it by now so I doubt it exists.”

“Easy power?” Sesshomaru asked, the comment having grabbed his attention enough to actually look at the other. Meiyozora had taken a seat on a fallen log not too far away and was idley carving a block of wood with a small knife. “What power could humans possibly have that a demon would want?”

Meiyozora shrugged, “Rumors among the land-bound demons state that consuming a human soul increases one's strength and powers. It is believed among those on the surface that the more souls you consume the stronger you become. They have made it a bit of a competition down here now. Consume as many human souls as possible or consume a fellow demon and ‘steal’ the souls that they have already consumed.”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help the look of disgust that came over his face. “how disgraceful, to rely on methods besides one's own strength and intellect to gain strength.” 

Again Meiyozora simply shrugged. “It is the way of things down here. Honor isn’t exactly something that land-demons hold in high regard.” 

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned to look back at the forest, his eyes intent before he felt a sensation once more at his side. He hesitated and, after a moment, glanced down at Tenseiga who was once more pulsing in its sheath. 

————

Inuyasha made sure to approach the camp from down wind to hide his scent, and still he didn’t dare to get too close. His ears swiveled upon his head, trying to figure out what was going on, listening to the noises coming from the camp that he knew had to be a language but that sounded more like barking and growling then anything he could understand. 

When it became obvious he wouldn’t be able to understand anything of what was being said he instead turned his attention to the white-haired demon-god that looked so much like him. He tilted his head, trying to get a better look, though the angle and the distance made it difficult. He already knew they had similar hair, though the others was straight and silky while Inuyashas was thick and filled with heavy curls. Now that he was looking and paying attention though he could see that the other did not have ears upon their head like he did, and instead seemed to have ears more similar to a humans. In fact their whole build seemed to be very human like, that was: if humans had no distinguishing gender characteristics. He narrowed his eyes, looking the other over and tried to figure out if he was looking at a man or woman but, with the heavy armor the other wore he had no way of telling. Their clothes gave little away either, the whole thing being a conglomeration of men’s and women’s clothing. He huffed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared. What he really needed to do was _talk_ to the other, though it was becoming increasingly obvious that they didn’t speak the same language. If they could find some way to communicate surely Inuyasha could finally have someone to ask all the questions he had been trying to answer his whole life. There was no way their similar looks were a coincidence...

What he needed was for the other to leave this camp so maybe, maybe he could _try._ Though with the way the black-haired figure was watching the other he doubted they were going to get the chance.

To his surprise though the white-haired demon-god stood suddenly, barking something out at the other, before turning to go. The black-haired individual stood, as if to follow, barking out some kind of reply before a deep growl filled the air. Freezing the other in place before they sat back down, looking angry and baring their teeth but no longer moving to follow as the white-haired demon-god took off. Inuyasha watched, surprised, at the whole scene before realizing that this was his chance and taking off to follow.

The demon-god didn’t go far, the camp-ground that they had chosen was optimally placed close to a stream which seemed to be their destination. Inuyasha, once again, placed himself high among the trees as he watched the other start to strip, inching closer with each piece of skin revealed which showed him that this creature was very much _not human_.

Markings criss crossed their skin, bright red in color, so much so that Inuyasha thought, for a moment, that they were bleeding cuts. But no, as he got closer he could see the symmetrical patterns to them, the way they wound their way up the others arms, and neck. As the other turned, letting their hankimono fall he could see the markings at their shoulders, going down their spine and to their hips where they curled around to the others front which he could not see.

He swallowed, unexpected arousal going through his as he imagined his hands on those hips, his claws following those stripes forward and down and-

The demon had frozen, nearly undressed, that long fur boa the only thing hanging from their shoulders as they turned, suddenly, eyes scanning the trees and _oh_ they were a-

The thought was cut off as sharp golden eyes met his own and, suddenly those eyes were _much much closer than they had been before_. Inuyasha could feel a hand, a clawed hand tightening around his neck as a growl filled the air and Inuyasha held his hands up in a gesture of surrender just as his ears flattened against his head.

Much to his surprise the demon-god’s eyes seemed to snap to his head, before he felt fingertips moving along his ears. He cringed, waiting for the pain to start as it always did when someone messed with them only to blink when it never came.

“Um…” he started, the others eyes darting back to him and, okay. Okay. He could do this. Sure he had just been thinking about how damn sexy the other looked but he just needed to input that out of his mind and ignore the fact that the being in front of him was still _very naked._

“Inuyasha.” He tried, swallowing nervously and touching his hand to his chest before looking at the other expectantly. The demon-god returned the look with one of confusion, their eyes darting down to his hand, and then back up to his eyes before slowly removing the hand from around Inuyasha’s throat and backing off, though given the speed the other could apparently move that meant nothing.

“En-you-yah-shah.” The other nodded, obviously understanding as he pointed to Inuyasha before pointing to himself and saying something in a rumbling growl that Inuyasha wasn’t too sure he could repeat. Still he tried, his voice catching wrong which had the other shaking their head and repeating their name again, slower.

“ _Sea...sess-aru.”_ He tried and the other huffed. Inuyasha bit his lip, hating that the other had gotten his own name so fast and yet, here he was, struggling. _“Sesseromu. Sessi,_ no wait, _Sess-Sesshomaru?”_ He offered and the other seemed suddenly pleased, nodding before, very suddenly, smacking him across the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!” He demanded, rubbing at his head as he watched the demon-god indicate first to themselves then down to the water then back to-

“Ooohhhh. Um...right. Sorry. Sorry I-“ shit, how was he going to say this? He pointed at himself “I.” He said, before pointing away “go. You.” He pointed to _Sesshomaru_ “bath.” He pointed at the water. _Sesshomaru_ seemed to take a second to contemplate this before pointing at Inuyasha and then down to the water “you. Bath.” He said, seeming to just as easily pick up on the word. “I bath.” He indicated to the both of them “you. I. Bath. You. I-“ he hesitated, pointing to his mouth and miming motion. It took Inuyasha a moment before he realized what the other was trying to say.

“Talk!” Inuyasha offered. “I. You.” He indicated to the both of them. “We. Talk.” He said excitedly. This was exactly what he had wanted and he was finally going to get a shot! And ya, maybe it would be a _little_ uncomfortable to take a bath and be naked around a creature he had been ogling just moments before but he was not about to pass up this chance at all.

Before either of them could move though there was a scent picking up down wind of them that had _Sesshomaru_ growling something in annoyance.

 _“Meiyozora”_ Inuyasha tried and watched as _Sesshomaru_ nodded. “You. Go.” He said, pushing at Inuyasha, “talk.” He yipped something that Inuyasha could only imagine was a work for ‘later’. He was a little upset that he was being sent away when they had just managed to work something out, and ya, okay, maybe he was _also_ a little upset he wouldn’t be able to continue to check out the other, but if the other told him to go he would go. He didn’t want to get on their bad side and potentially not get a chance to talk at all. Still, he took a moment to appreciate watching the other jump down from the tree and slip into the bath before he was following the others order, doing his best to stay down wind as he did so. 

————

Sesshomaru quickly dropped himself back down to the edge of the water and began to wash before his _escort_ showed up. He let out a loud and annoyed growl to let the other know he _knew_ he was there and he could hear as he stopped at the edge of the clearing. 

“I believe I told you that I wished to bathe _alone.”_ he warned, looking out at the other with annoyance, hiding most of his body below the water. He was never one to be self conscious of his naked form but knowing that _this_ Inu had been chosen as a future suiter colored the experience of being seen like this is a far different light.

“I was doing my partols my Lord and caught an unknown scent.” Meiyozora replied with their voice clear and formal which was at least a bit of a relief. At the very least they genuinely seemed to be there to do their job. 

“I have not scented anything.” Sesshomaru lied, “Though perhaps that is because of the water.” he lounged back lightly, dipping his hair below the surface before moving back up. “What was the scent? Another human? Or perhaps more wolves?”

He could see Meiyozora shake his head as he wandered around the area, eyes narrowed as he did so. Sesshomaru was careful to keep himself facing the other, not wanting to lose track of him in his currently compromised position. While Sesshomaru knew he could defeat Meiyozora, and previously had, doing so naked was not something he was particularly interested in doing.

“I am unsure…” he mumbled and Sesshomaru’s eye flashed as he started to get a little too close to the tree that _Inuyasha_ had been hiding in before. 

“In that case, Meiyozora,” Sesshomaru said, letting poison lace his voice, “I will remind you that, even naked, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Now I grow tired of your excuses to peek in on this Sesshomaru. Get out.” he barked, leaving no room for argument as he glared. Meiyozora met his glare, anger flashing in his eyes once again and Sesshomaru could see the way his jaw twitched before he nodded and bowed. 

“As my Lord wishes.” he said before glancing around one more time and leaving. Sesshomaru didn’t let himself relax though until Meiyozora’s steps finally indicated he had returned back to camp and then he settled in to finally properly wash. He found himself hesitating though, after a moment, as he realized that he was scrubbing away the other’s scent which had been clinging to him since that morning. He frowned, wondering why such a thought upset him before forcing the emotion away and dipping himself fully into the water, washing away the scent of that creature as he did so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tendency to make Sesshomaru a Trans-man/nonbinary in my stories because...well that's what I am and I relate to him. That said, I've left everything ambiguous right now in this story and I'm trying to decide if it should stay ambiguous or not. I can use it as an extra point of minor drama or not. The Story doesn't really need it be be overt given that it's hinted at given Sesshomaru's escort is a guy. 
> 
> In the big scheme of things it really makes no difference, but I would still like people's opinions/preferences especially since Inuyasha is going to have to start using pronouns for Sesshomaru in his own head soon and, given that he hass seen Sesshomaru naked the pronouns he is likely to use are she/her but I can just as easily stick with they/them.


	3. The Eels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru discovers something important about his sword and about Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one small note: Sorry for no Inuyasha in this chapter! Don't worry he will be back next chapter for some fun~

###  Part III: The Eels

There was much Sesshomaru did not know about this place and he was getting the feeling that Meiyozora was keeping things from him, especially with the way he was glancing around and monitoring the camp. He got the feeling that the other was on edge and that it was more then his little adventure with the wolves that was the issue.

Still, Sesshomaru wasn’t about to let whatever Meiyozora’s issue was hold him back from doing what he had planned while he was here. So, the next morning he had gotten dressed and announced that he and Jaken were going exploring. Jaken seemed taken aback by the announcement as, until that moment, he had simply busied himself with caring for Ah-Un and preparing meals. He likely had not been expecting to have to accompany his Lord anywhere in these woods. 

Meiyozora also seemed surprised by the announcement as Sesshomaru simply started to walk off towards the tree-line, not waiting for Jaken at all. “My Lord, surly I am better suited to-” he started but Sesshomaru ignored him and simply kept walking, the little Kappa running as fast as he could to keep up. Sesshomaru could  _ hear  _ Meiyozora annoyed sigh as they left but, thankfully the matter wasn’t pushed and he wasn’t pursued.

“Um. M-my Lord? Where exactly are we going?” Jaken asked from beside him, trembling slightly as they walked. Sesshomaru’s mind supplied him a picture of the creature from the night before he managed to push it away. “We are simply going for a walk, Jaken. I am not here to simply stay cooped up in a campsite. I have come here to see for myself what the forest is like and I intend to do just that.” He informed him as they walked. 

While he knew, subconsciously, that he was searching for that creature, he did also let himself appreciate the forest around him. The large trees that stretched to the heavens, the sound of animals scattering as he moved among the tree tops and across the ground, the glimpses of other demons through the trees which seemed to look at him, hesitate, before moving on. The forest was, simply put, so  _ alive _ . It seemed to breath and flow around him in ways that the Western Palace never did. It made him want to run, to jump, to  _ fight.  _

And it seemed it made  _ other _ creatures want to fight too as, in the flash of an eye, Jaken suddenly vanished from behind him with a startled cry. Sesshomaru turned to look as a large snake demon held him in her maw, trying desperately to close her jaw as Jaken held it open with his staff. “Lord Sesshomaru!” the little Kappa cried out as the snake demon thrashed, “Help! Please!” 

He watched for a moment more, preparing his claws just in case before Jaken was simply spit out, rolling to a stop at Sesshomaru’s feet. 

“Disgusting creature.” The Snake demon hissed, “It dose not even possess any human sssoulsss. Worthlesssss.” she said, her large black eyes instead training on Sesshomaru. “But surely you. You musssst have sssoulsss.” her tongue flicked out as Sesshomaru watched, unimpressed, “I will devour you and they shall become mine!” the large demon reared up and Sesshomaru once more prepared his poisoned claws, ready to strike only to hesitate as, once again, the sword at his side pulsed. “What?” he mumbled before being forced to quickly dodge out of the way as he snake Demon’s massive head tried to come down on him, having kicked Jaken aside just in time to prevent the Kappa from getting hit too and instead sending him into a nearby tree.

The sword pulsed again, more insistent this time as he easily dodged a last from the demon's tail. Before he had thought the pulsing of the sword was linked to that odd creature that inhabited these woods, Inuyasha, but he could not sense him or smell him here. It did not prove anything of course, but perhaps there was something else driving the sword's reaction.

“I own no human souls.” Sessomaru said, dodging one more and, once again, his sword pulsed, “Nor would I ever allow my strength to be driven from something outside myself.” another pulse and another dodge and he finally let his hand touch the hilt of his sword. It wanted to be drawn, he could sense it demanding to be drawn, but  _ way?  _ “My strength will only ever be my own and no one elses.” he finished, the sword sliding free as suddenly the world around him changed and he could  _ see _ them. See the lights emanating from the creature's stomach, see the  _ souls _ that they had consumed and, in a moment, knew what he was being called to do. 

In a blast of speed he struck, his sword carving an arch through the demon's belly as they cried out, thrashing backwards as Sesshomaru landed and turned. The demon before him convulsed, seeming to think themselves injured before realizing that they had not been cut and starting to laugh. “What a flimsy sword that is! Unable to even scratch! You will be my-” she started before hesitating, her body convulsing once, twice, “w-what? What is happening to me!? What have you  _ done!?”  _ She demanded as her body continued to writhe. Sesshomaru knew then that he was the only one that could truly see the events taking place, the sword in his hand gifting him with sight as he watched, in apt attention as, one by one, the orbs of light within the creatures belly escaped from the invisible cut he had rendered into her flesh. 

As the final one escaped the convulsing stopped and the demon snake was left upon the forest floor, their size, which before was nearly that of one of forests trees had been reduced down to a few feet in length. 

“My souls! My Souls! What have you done!” he could still hear her hissing and crying, “What have you  _ done!” _

“As I said,” Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword once more, “my strength is not dependent on something so flimsy as a human soul.” he huffed before turning away, Jaken, terrified, running to keep up with him. He should, perhaps, kill the snake demon but as she was now there was little point: her weakened state was no challenge and so he turned away. Some might call it a mercy, he nearly considered it conserving his energy.

Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he hesitated. It wasn’t the snake demon who had taken the opportunity to run, but something else. Something brighter in the world dulled by his sword. His eyes flashed to the side where he could see the movement again and this time he caught it: a flick of a eel like tail and, again, some kind of fish like-head, a flash of insect like feet which was clasped around one of the liberated souls as it flew away. 

His eyes narrowed, it would seem there was more going on in this forest then he had been led to believe.

\------------------------

He made his way back towards the camp then, not intending to return himself but to drop Jaken off. He needed time to think and explore this new finding alone, and he knew better than to simply leave Jaken in the middle of the forest if he didn’t want the Kappa ending up dead. “You will not mention what has transpired here to anyone.” He instructed before leaving the Kappa at the edge of the clearing and taking to the trees instead. His sword was back to humming at his side as if now that Sesshomaru had discovered its secrets it did not wish to be Sheathed again. Up until this moment he had thought the sword useless, simply a practice sword incapable of cutting, one he had thought to get sharpened later when he could finally escape his mother's clutches. But now he knew that not to be true. His sword had  _ done something  _ to that demon. His sword that could not cut had cut away the souls within her and freed them.

He came to a stop high up on one of the forest's trees then and grasped the swords hilt in hand once more. Once again his vision changed, the rest of the world seeming to fade into black-and-white before, once more, free souls began to appear around him. He glanced around, watching as they danced through the air, through trees, unhindered by the world around them. He reached out to one that got close, but his hand simply went through and he frowned. Were these truly unbound human souls? The things the demons upon the earth had been feeding on? drawing their power from? And, if so, why not simply take them like this when they were free already? Was it because they could not be seen? Or was there more to it?

He knew from what few memories he had of the man that his father had spent most of his time upon the surface world where the demonic battles were fought. His father had often brought him small gifts from it, plants and animals, tools and clothing, all sorts of oddities that he had found upon the earth. He told him stories of the creatures upon it, of the odd languages they spoke and how different they were from demons, and yet, at times, so similar. That the creatures there fought wars just as they did, killed just as they did, and yet they cared for their wounded, even those not related to them. That they cared for their elderly, their sick, their hurt and damaged. That they fought their wars not just for power and strength but for protection and  _ love.  _

His father had told him all these things, fascination in his voice and Sesshomaru had desperately wanted to see what his father had seen, to gaze upon such odd creatures that did things for more than power and strength, whose packs cared for those that would have been left behind among any demon tribe. He had wanted to see, but when he had finally gotten his mother’s permission to join his father on his next campaign he had died and then...then he had never convinced her to let him go since. 

His hand swirled within the depths of the soul before him, feeling nothing but seeing it move and respond. How odd-

His eyes snapped to the side again. There! Just through the trees, That eel-like creature again. He took off after it, his feet as silent as he could make them as he bound from branch to branch so as not to alert the creature to his presence. Once again it had a soul within its grasp and seemed single-mindedly focused on getting somewhere.

A smell started to fill the air: clay and ash and incense. Around him more of those creatures appeared, swimming and swarming, some with souls and some without. He paused to watch them swarm. He could sense them now that there were more of them, though their presence was faint, just pressing at his awareness. Whatever it was they were they were not demonic but something he had never felt before. Never sensed.

“You can see them.” A voice cut through his thoughts and his gaze dropped to the base of a tree not too far away. Below it he could see a human sitting and petting one of the eels. “And you can see me. No living creature should hold such a capability.” The human's eyes flashed up to him as if studying him, “Why is that?”

He dropped down to the forest floor, keeping a careful distance from the human. There was something off about them, but he could not place it. He started to circle.

“These creatures? They are yours?” He asked, watching more come to the human and keeping the surprise from his face as they released the souls they carried only for them to be seemingly absorbed by the other. Whatever this being was then they surely could not be human. 

“They are. Though if you want me to answer your questions then you must answer my own. Why can you see me?” They asked, standing so that their gaze could follow Sesshomaru’s slow circling.

“Is there a reason that I would be unable to?” He pressed back, eyeing the bow on the other's shoulder. The being did not move to grab it though and did not move to threaten him so he, too, kept his movements curious rather than intimidating.

“Because I am dead,” The being said simply, “And only the dead should be capable of seeing me.” they tilted her head, “and even then, few of the dead retain their ability to do more than exist as shadows of themselves.” Another soul was deposited into them as if to prove the point. “You are not dead. What are you?”

Sesshomaru’s steps halted and he looked the spirit, for that must be what they were, up and down. He did not need to answer their questions, he was under no obligation to do so, yet he had questions of his own. 

“I am Sesshomaru,” he gave in, “I am the heir to the Western Lands on which you reside. I am an Inuyouka. I... do not have the answers you seek,” he admitted after a moment, “as we are trying to answer the same question.” He indicated to the eel like creatures and souls, “I pursued these creatures looking for an answer and they brought me to you.” 

The human tilted their head as if thinking, before nodding slowly. “Perhaps. But I believe you know more than you are sharing.” Again she looked him over, “Why do you hold your sword? I am dead. I can do you no harm.” And again they paused, this time seeming surprised, “You say you are an Inuyouka, a dog-demon, and yet you hold no souls within yourself. I have never met such a demon.” They mumbled, eyes flashing back to Sesshomaru’s face.

“I have no use for human souls.” Sesshomaru replied, ignoring the question regarding his sword. Once again it seemed so much of this world revolved around these human souls, surely they were not so powerful. “My power comes from myself. I have no need for something so flimsy and outside of myself.”

This declaration too seemed to startle the being in front of him and he took a step forward. “Now you will answer: what are you for you are not human. I have only met one but I know you do not smell of them. There is something...off about you.”

The being moved to take a step back as he advanced but after a moment seemed to decide to hold their ground, their gaze rising in defiance. “My name is Kikyo, Priestess of Inuyasha’s forest. I am…”

“Inuyasha’s forest?” Sesshomaru cut in, startled at the familiar name and realizing something he should have a long time ago. “I can understand you. Why can I understand you?” He growled, low in his throat. “I speak no human tongue. Why is it that we can speak?”

Again the priestess seemed to hesitate, her eyes flashing, “you are the first person I have spoken with in a very long time.” She admitted after a moment, “or at least: the first who I could speak to in return. Perhaps, with the dead, language is no longer a barrier.”

He took another step forward, this time reaching his free hand to grasp at her, to demand further answers but, just like with the human souls, his hand passed right through. 

“Curious.” She mumbled, reaching out then to touch  _ him _ and yet again her hand simply went through. “Very curious. I believe that I need to think.” she mumbled before turning as if to leave. Sesshomaru reached out for her again, his clawed hand trying to grab at her uselessly as she walked away. Frustration flowed through him. here he had someone from this forest, a priestess from within it, who he could talk to and ask questions of and he could not keep her in place, could not demand her cooperation or her answers. At his side his sword had gone oddly quiet and he knew, even if he tried, that it too would not be able to touch her.

Still, there was one question for which he  _ needed _ an answer. 

“Who is Inuyasha!” He yelled after her before she could fully vanish among the trees. “You said that this is Inuyasha’s forest. Who is Inuyasha?!” 

She turned to him once more, carefully and looked at him through the corner of her eye. “He is the Guardian of this Forest. He is who keeps us safe.” She said and then she was gone. He knew he could follow after her, could easily track her down, but he would not demean himself by doing so. Instead he watched as eel after eel trailed after her, some with human souls and some without before he carefully let go of the hilt of his sword, making the world of the souls vanish from before his eyes.


End file.
